The Glass House: New Version!
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Finished!What happen if we place Harry and Draco in a muggle house for one month? Slash!Sorry, only three chapters!
1. The competitors enter the house!

Title: The Glass House 

Author's name: Shinigami Liliz Black 

**Email:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary: **What happen if we put Harry and Draco in a Muggle house for one month? Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning: **slash! 

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Category: **General/Romance 

**Notes:** New Version! Yeah! I hope you like it! I decide to put Draco like our old Malfoy git. 

**Flamaeo:** Yes I agreed it does change they way someone thought of them.

**Martina:** Yes, it's going to be short! I hope.

**Amy Potter:** Yes I will continue; I got a grip of myself to finish this story.

**Jess16:** I'm glad you laughed, but I don't know if the new version will be as funny as the last one.

**Cerberis** :** Thank you! *blushed* I never thought some will say to me one of my stories are wonderful, thank you!**

**danielsgirl891:** Yes I will continue! 

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc:** Thanks for the advice but I'll cage the category. The new Version will not be Humorous. And there are lots of things and errors I found out that didn't fit with the story.

**Ash/Ha :** Okay! I will continue but I'll take longer since I'm working with other Fics as well.

Story dedicated to all my reviewer!

**Chapter One:** The competitors enter the house!

As they began to fill the Hall, our Sir Dumbledore waved his wand. The Hall darkened and a larger white screen popped floating above them. Murmurs erupted around the hall like waves of and ocean and Professor McGonagall was force to call for silence.

Lately, the wizards had been doing TV programs similar to the Muggle ones after they create a TV network that only the wizards could see. The Hall grew silence when nineteen-year old girl appeared on the screen, her bright gray eyes shine with mischievous and her black hair was pushed in two ponytails, making her see younger. She took the microphone as someone yelled ON AIR.

She smiled at the screen and fail as the smile turned into a grin. "Hello_ ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Wiz odd stuff. My name is Liliz Black, you know, Sirius's daughter?" a snigger escaped her lips, "today we have a special celebrity that were used in the Muggle world they call the glass house (geez that's an awful name I should had called it the Hell house)"_

A nineteen-year old boy with black hair and bright blue eyes took the microphone from Liliz's hand

"_What the!?"she_ said blinking her eyes as she looked at her empty hand.

Soul smiled at the screen like a five years old boy. _"This glass house will be used to reconcile a friendship between two enemies. They will stay one month, with no magic, living as Muggles…HEY!! Give me back the microphone!!"_

Liliz stuck her tongue at him and continue to look at the screen. _"We have received a letter from Minerva McGonagall,"_ all eyes turned to Professor McGonagall and all swear they saw mischievous in her eyes, "_Giving us the first two competitors…for…to-day."_ Liliz was having a battle with Soul about who will take the microphone. "_Soul let it go! Or I throw you my daddy!!"_

_"And I will throw you my uncle!!"_ Soul sneered at her. Soul's uncle is Voldemort; His true name is Soul Riddle. 

_"LOOK IS THALIA!!!"_ Liliz yelled pointing behind him.

_"Where?"_  He asked and let go of the microphone.

Liliz grinned evilly. _"For today's show,"_ she finished and the Sounds of drums came in. She hastily opened a letter, _"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."_

There was a complete silence except Soul since it still whining about Thalia. Then, two loudly yelled echo through the studio.

Liliz covered her ears "Akkk!" and the place collapse into ruins, because of the yells. Draco and Harry appeared out of nowhere.

Draco looked ready to kill. "WHAT?! This cannot be happening to me. This is ridiculous! Me, in that house with no magic and with Harry Fucking Potter?!"

Liliz pointed at the letter on her hands. "But that's what the letter says!"

"Give me that letter!" he snarled yanking the letter from Liliz's hands. His hands tremble in rage and he ripped the letter into pieces, "I'm going to kill who ever wrote this letter!" 

Liliz poked Draco's shoulder. "It was Professor McGonagall, Draco." Draco turned bright shade of crimson. 

At the Great Hall Professor McGonagall clear her throat and said, "I believe 15 points will be deduced from Slytherin." Snape growled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Draco!" he snarled.

"But that's your given name," Liliz whispered. Draco pointed his finger at her face making her drew back in fear. Since no words came to his mind he turned and crossed his hands on his chest.

 "I agreed. You can't do this to us. I don't mind living as a Muggle but with Draco Girly Malfoy!?" Harry said.

Draco glared at his nemesis. "I'm not girly!!"

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his green eyes. "Yeah right!" he snorted. Liliz and Soul smiled.

"Well you two will be entering the Glass House tomorrow morning. If you don't show anyway we will get you inside as well," she said smiling. 

Harry and Draco looked like Christmas had been cancel for 100 years.

Next morning…

Harry walked sulky towards the Glass House in Hogsmade. Draco on the other hand was struggling like a mad man.  "ARGH! Let me go! You can't do this to a Malfoy, my father will hear about-" 

"Nonsense! Your father didn't argue with this," Liliz said and grinned at him. "Don't be such a baby Draco it will be fun!" Soul grinned and nodded in agreement.

Draco was now in the verge of tears.  "Please!!!"

Liliz's grinned grew widely. "Have a good time together!"

The guards threw him inside the house with Harry and land face down in the floor. Draco scrammed to the opening door but the guard closed it square in his face.

"Well I guess is you and me in a month," Harry whispered.

Draco sat down on the floor whining about how unfair was live. For a slit second Harry thought how cute and vulnerable Malfoy looked.

Everybody left the Glass House alone. (A/N: When I say Glass house it mean Glass House, did that make any sense? Well What I trying to say is that people can see what they're doing, except their room and bathroom)

Harry sighed and looked at Malfoy, "Might as well unpack."

He heard Draco whining more than usual.

Harry rolled his eyes and growled, "Stop whining!"

Draco looked at him with deadly glaring eyes and stood up. He shook his cloak and regains his composure. "Stop growling at me!" he snarled.

Harry once again rolled his eyes at him. He entered the room and threw a yelled.(A/N: I never knew you could throw a yell. Hey, look out for that yell! *The yell hit Wyatt square in the face* ^ ^;;; )

"What?" Suddenly Draco noticed the reason Harry, his nemesis yelled about. The room looks comfortable enough but the problem was, there was one queen bed.

"There is only one bed!" Harry said terrified.

They both looked at each others and yelled, "I will not sleep with you!!"

Draco smirked and removed his cloak, "I'll take the bed and you'll take the couch."

"WHAT? I entered the room first! I should take the bed!"

Draco and Harry glared at each others

"There is one way to decide this." Draco looked at Harry suspiciously.

Harry, thing lips turned into a grinned. " With Rock, paper and scissors."

Draco looked at if was hit with a frying pan. "Where do we find a paper and a rock and what is a scissors?

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy.  "We don't need a paper a rock or a scissors. We can make it with our hands.

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at his hand. " How?"

Harry sighed. "Like this…"

Harry launched himself explaining Draco how to do rock, paper, scissors. But been Harry he didn't told Draco what is the meaning of each attach in the game.

Draco and Harry move their finger as the yelled, "rock, paper scissors! Rock paper scissors…"

At the end Draco end up making scissor and Harry, rock. "Rock smashed scissors! Ha I win! The bed is mine!"

Draco glared at him and pouted. "It's not fair!"

Harry sneered at his face and Draco growled at him. Draco unpacked his things at the counter of the room along with Harry's things, fuming that he show get the bed because he was a Malfoy. Then he took some garments and entered the bathroom.

"Try not to take long Malfoy!"

" Yeah, yeah, Potter."

Minutes later, Harry found himself placing a pillow over his head as Draco sang Harry's least favorite song from Britney Spears. In fact, Harry didn't like Britney at all.

"What am I to do with my life? I'm fired out the world, yeah. How I'm supposed to know what's right. If I just got to be old, yeah. I can't help the way I feel but my life been so over-protected."

_"You must admit he sing pretty well, better than Britney,"_ he thought and stopped himself, _"What am I thinking? This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about!"_

"I don't need nobody telling me just wanna, wanna, wanna, want, want I'm gonna do about my destiny, I hate you, nobody telling me just wanna, wanna, I'm so up that people telling me to be someone else but me…"

"Draco, hurry up!" Harry called and suddenly covered his mouth. Did he just called Malfoy Draco?

"Almost Potter."

"What am I to do with my life? I'm fired out the world, yeah. How I'm supposed to know what's right. If I just got to be old, yeah. I can't help the way I feel but my life been so over-protected…

" Arrrrrrgggggggggggg!"

The door opened and a soaked hair, half-naked Draco emerged. Harry's eyes trace every inch of Draco's body. From his chest, abs and legs; he felt his mouth dried for the first time. Those Quidditch practice earned good results; Draco sure has a well damn body. (A/N: You know, sometime I have to agree with Harry. Draco does have a nice body. *Sighed and drooled over the keyboard* ACKK!)

"Well Potter the bathroom is yours," he said bowing giving Harry a change to see his abs contract. Draco took the blanket and tank top and head towards the couch in the living room.

"Bollocks! How stupid for letting him sleep in the couch alone," Harry whispered and turned bright red. "Argh! Stop thinking like that!"

TBC…

A/N: Well like this version? Review please and let me know. Our arrogant Malfoy will change. ^_^


	2. Bollocks! He’s sexy!

Title: The Glass House  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Summary: What happen if we put Harry and Draco in a Muggle house for one month? Slash! Only three chapters!  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Chapter Two: Bollocks! He's sexy!  
  
Harry awoke on three in the morning feeling bit thirsty. He exited the bedroom and opened the refrigerator over the kitchen.  
  
"Pretty good value food. Ah Chips Ahoy!" Harry said taking few Chips Ahoy and a glass of milk. While he ate the cookies he heard a moan over the coach then a whimper. He approached the coach and notice Draco sleeping like an angel-  
  
'He always look like an angel' he thought but stopped himself, 'ARGGGGGHHHHHHH!'  
  
"Excuse me Harry but can you please let me finished writing this?" Shinigami, The author asked.  
  
"Sorry go on."  
  
He notice Draco was biting his finger and his eyelash tremble and tense like he was having a pure nightmare. One single tear rolled from his closed eyelash and Harry reached forward to wipe the tear away. As he did so Draco grabbed his hand and bitted his head off!  
  
"No he didn't!"  
  
"All right back to the story," Shinigami said.  
  
As he did so Draco grabbed his hand and hugged it at his chest. "No, No don't leave me! He wants to kill me, he want to rip me. He already raped me. Please don't go!" Draco moaned.  
  
Harry was shocked hearing all those things from Draco's mouth and suddenly felt angry for the person who ever rape Draco in his dreams. Draco yanked his hand hard almost make Harry fell on top but he managed to put his other hand for balance before he could fall. What make him more nervous is that he was inches away from Draco's mouth.  
  
'Please don't do it.' Harry begged mentally.  
  
But Draco still asleep devoured his mouth. Harry lost himself at the touch of Draco's lips and kissed him back.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"I wouldn't"  
  
Next morning at 10:00 am...  
  
Draco twitched his nose as something tickles his nose.  
  
"I don't want to go to school."  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Draco fell from the coach and tried to stand up but the blanket tied him and he fell back to the floor.  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
"It's not funny Potter!"  
  
"Hahaha, you should have see your face!"  
  
Draco threw him a pillow and it hit Harry in the face knocking him out of balance.  
  
He smirked. "One on one!"  
  
"Git. I made breakfast," Harry murmured.  
  
Draco looked over the table and there laid two plates with eggs, bacon, toast with butter, jam. ShinigamiBlack Yuy: I'm getting hungry. Harry and Draco: Ahem. Shinigami Black Yuy: Sorry.  
  
Draco looked over the table and there laid two plates with eggs, bacon, toast with butter, jam and orange juice. Draco looked at Harry as he sat down. He took a piece of egg and smelled it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Are this poison?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why would I poison this?"  
  
"Because you hate me?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Probably," Harry said grinning innocently.  
  
Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "You're giving me the creeps with that grin."  
  
They ate breakfast and Draco didn't say a word. Harry picked up the plates.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He said as he washed the dishes.  
  
"What would I do? This is a Muggle House, there's no Quidditch or-"  
  
"Well you can sleep , writer or see TV. Why don't we order some movies? And we can eat Popcorn," Harry said cutting him.  
  
"Popcorn?" Minutes later after the movies arrive Draco was fascinated by the Popcorn.  
  
"These things taste pretty good," he said plopping some on his mouth. "I can't blame Muggle for this!"  
  
Ten hours later...  
  
Draco was hiding his face behind the pillow since they were watching Resident Evil.  
  
"Tell me when they come."  
  
"I don't know." Draco looked at the TV and a zombie bite the man on his arm.  
  
"ahhhhhhh! Run, Run!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Keep it down Draco!"  
  
It was time to sleep and Draco was looking around him as Harry head to the bedroom.  
  
"Good night," Harry yawned.  
  
"Night."  
  
Draco gulped as Harry closed the door and he was left alone in the living room. He whimpered as the air stroke his neck and made him shiver. All the words at his mind were what if? Suddenly something touched his shoulder and Draco screamed, as he never had.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Something was hiding behind his blankets, trembling. Harry removed the blanket and found Draco covering his head.  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
"Let me stay here. Please I'm scared, I see death people!"  
  
"Ermm, Draco that wasn't on the script."  
  
"Oh, Please?" he begged.  
  
"All right I'll sleep in the floor."  
  
"No, No! Sleep here!" That acting reminds him of a little child.  
  
"All right," Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
He covered Draco with the blankets.  
  
"Good night." Minutes Harry was deep asleep and slowly Draco slipped his hands around Harry's waist.  
  
"You can save me Harry."  
  
Draco kissed Harry's forehead and trace Harry's scar and it make Harry shiver.  
  
"I love you."  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Should I continue it? Review! 


	3. What can I do for you?

**Chapter Three: What can I do for you?**

"Let's give a warm applause to both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy who survived one entire month in our new Muggle Glass House!"

The school grounds, crowded by many people all around the world cheered and broke into wild applauses as Liliz gave Harry and Draco a trophy, proving the survival between two enemies in the same roof.

The Gryffindor did a human wave for Harry and scrambled to hug him tight, while Draco descended the stairs, not bothering to look at his housemates.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

He passed by them as they quiver their eyebrows at his unusual attitude. Draco was a guy of pride. He should be showing his pride not running off without a word.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

Draco couldn't bear to see someone's face. After spending a month with the Boy Who lived he felt his inside changing, calling for the raven boy. Harry sure made it look to be the end of their little friendship after they stepped out.

Everything would be just as always.

_I remember hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place_

_That's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I_

_Could never go back_

But Draco knew this will never be the same. He grown accustomed to the raven's warm, smiles, delicious breakfast, everything! He couldn't just rip them off like a sticker! Oh no Draco was a guy that he will never give up on his ideals. Doesn't Slytherin have their ways?

_Many things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

He dropped the trophy on his bed and lay down for a minute looking at the cold roof of his private dungeon room. Things can't end like this. Harry will be his; Harry will save him from his misery.

_And though I know_

_Your world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know_

_That forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_"You'll never be alone"_

Next morning Draco busted into the Great Hall glaring at everyone who dare to stare at him. He was clad on tight leather pants, an emerald green polo shirt and his blond hair was loose.

Since it was weekend people get to dress on their usual clothes rather than school uniform. Draco jumped on top the Gryffindor Table just in front of Harry. Harry looked at the blond startled.

Draco kicked the plates away and looked down at the raven boy.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

He sat down in front Harry and pulled him closer until his lips were inches away from Harry's

"_And in our fight, the real world of emotion has surrounded me and I can't go on, but you are there, the moment that I close my eyes you comfort me; we are connected for motion. I'll never be alone_," he whispered.

Harry stared into the silver eyes of the blond searching for a certain emotion. He pushed him back and climbed the table.

Draco was lying on his back as Harry crawled on top of him, shocking everyone. "_And though I know your world of real emotion has surrounded me; I won't give into it. __Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me, "You'll never be alone,"_" Harry whispered.

Draco grinned and pulled him closer, capturing his lips. Harry gave in kissing him back passionately.

"_What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you_," Draco whispered after breaking the kiss.

"_I can hear you_," Harry replied.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked.

"Kissing Draco of course," he replied looking at the red head. "I've been denying it for so long."

"Really?" Draco asked.

" Oh Yes," he said, "But I thought you didn't, we were just friends when we left."

"You naughty Potter, of course not!"

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the TV and grinned at his roommate, "We can try that on the table. What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you," he sang.

Beside him, Voldemort rolled his eyes, growling at the old man. "Why?"

"We're now in this Glass House. Come on Tommy!" Voldemort sighed in defeat and stood up. He laid flat on his back on the table as Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes winking.

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you," Dumbledore sang.

"I can hear you," Voldemort continued looking uneasy at the old man with his scarlet eyes.

Dumbledore cuddled on Voldemort's chest. "I luv you!"

Voldemort sighed and wrapped his arms around Dumbledore. "Me too."

THE END

Notes: XDDDDDDDDD;; I can't believe this! Voldemort and Dumbledore! XD Hope you like it! REVIEW! Blame Michelle for this! She can't stop singing the '_What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you_' thing!


End file.
